


Aviontar the Last Birdbender

by AnonymousSqueaker



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Birds, Azula said No Gay Rights, Birds, Blood and Gore, Cannibal Birds, Communism, Crack, Crip ?, Crip Azula, Crip Lord Ozai, F/F, F/M, Horror, M/M, Romance, Swearing, cannibals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSqueaker/pseuds/AnonymousSqueaker
Summary: After the Crips attacked, Aviontar GAang has to save the world, one cannibal bird at a time. Filled with lust, passion, and communism, GAang and his friends are ready to take action and take down Crip Lord Ozai.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Long ago, the four nests lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Crips attacked. Only the Aviontar could stop them, but when the flock needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years flew by and my brother and I discovered the new Aviontar, an airbirder named GAang, and although his flying skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe GAang can save the world.

Peck peck peck. “What the actual fuck are you doing you turd bitch” katar squaked at sokka who was hopping on his big bird feet on a tree branch. Roly polys were scattering to the ground and crying out in absolute horror.

“HAHahhAha take that you low life bugs!!!!” sock screamed to the roly polys who were crying in pain, exploding as they hit the ground. Toaf watched him and laughed as she flapped her wings, “make them FEEL it!” she flew to the ground and began to eat at their carcasses their juicy rich blood covering her beak.

“LEAF them alone” zuku bit sock’s tail feathers with his razor sharp bird teeth and shredding them. 

“Oh Stuko,” general iridocyclitis squaked. He began to tap his fat talons against the powerline, shaking the other birds off. “Save some of those plump bugs for me!”

“Shut the fuck up you fat fuck,” baang cawed as he slorped up a massive worm. He could tell that katerer was jealous of the sheer hunk of a worm he just consumed. “C’mere katra”. She hopped over in obedience.

“Huegh. Huegh. HUEHG,” shaang cried, hocking a portion of the obese worm into kastraters mouth.

Katara gagged as the worms blood and guts gushed everywhere as she chomped down on it. “SAQUAAAAAA!” she chirped and pecked Laangs face with adoration.

Socks watched and felt a tear roll down his feathered cheek, “To feel love of thy purest form is to bequeath an emotion of indescribable amount”. Zuku hopped his suave bird ass to the crying parakeet, “Have me sock, i want that hot piece of bird ass”

Socks gasped in alarm, throwing himself of the branch, “NO HOMOO” before hitting the ground with a THUMP.

The squishy noise scared general IROHdocylitis who licked his lips at the sight of that juicy bird laying on the ground, “More for me!” he bellowed and flapped his wings to get him. He was flung to the side by the sharp talons of the falcon princess, Azuler.

“Socks!” Spuko scree-ed

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t my dear brother and fatass thiccy uncle. Quite the occasion isn’t it?” Azuler said as she wrapped one of her talons around bi-roh’s neck.

“Azuler, you don’t have to do this. We can both share him!” Guy-roh squeaked.

“See this Pluko? See what your juicy-assed, plump, thicker than a bowl of oatmeal uncle has become?”

“He is nothing like you, Azuler! He said Gay Rights!” Soupko cried.

‘I slowly- I slowly started to be seducted by him AAHHHHH’ Sirokka thought as flapped around on the ground, trying to get up.

Zuku watched, flapping his wings, “We have the AVIONTAR!”

Faang looked up from banging Katra and he cackled, “ahahaha! Zuku but I don’t know how to defeat Azuler she is too scary and socks is against socialism so I can no longer support him”

Azuler sunk her talons into socks and picked him up like a kebab. Flying away. 

“NOOOOOOOO! I AM A COMMUNISSSTTT!” Socks cried as they flew off into the sunset.


	2. Chapter Two

“Fuck, I can’t believe they’ve done this,” Zuku clucked sadly. “I was just trying to get some of that feathery ass.”

“Oh Zoku”, PAang cawed. “You know that your fat ass uncle has enough ass to feed the whole flock.”

“Yeah…” Troph said, licking her beak, eyes glued on the plumpness of Iroh’s ass. “Though I do want a big portion of that cakey rump.”

They all just cackled while watching General Riroh back it up and shake that thang.

“So what are we going to do about Sokka? He’s with some of the most powerful Crip Cannibal Birds now,” Zuko cheeped.

Katra thought for 57 seconds before opening her beak, “Soapa would want us to attack! We have to fight the Crips for him!”

Toaf pulled out a loaded shotgun and smirked, “I’ve been waiting my whole life for this moment. Boutta clap some Crip ass and let em bleed out for me to take a lil bird bath in,”

Everyone stood in silence before FAang let out a little tweet, “the crips must be taken down”. Together, they got in a circle and began to plot.

(at the Crips’ den house)

“LEMME EAT THAT LIL ASS!” chanted the crips as they hopped around Soapka, who was tied to a twig in the den. They hopped around him like little frogs fighting for a piece of grasshopper.

“NO! Communism means that we’ll all have to share the ass equally!” Smokka screeched.

“So hand it over, don’t be shy!” One of the crips hooted.

“DON’T BE SHY, PUT SOME MORE” the Crips all cawed, tapping their talons gleefully as Socks shamefully twerked.

Azuler emerged from the Crip crowd and cackled as she saw the pitiful bird before her.

“Now dance on the twig like it’s a stripper pole, you little birdy bitch!” Azuler chirped.

Stokka just cried as he backed it up for a real one. The twig scratching his fluffy cheeks. Not only was this degrading, but went against his Communist ideals. The lack of comradery here was astronomical. It was WAY TOO LOUD.

Azuler finally had enough, “STOP!” she cawed, making the other crips walk back away from him. She looked Slokka up and down and smiled, “You’re going to make a nice sacrifice for the Crip Lord”

Srokka’s eye widened as he halted the flap of feathery ass cheeks on the pole, “C-C-C-CRIP LORD?!” He squaked. Azuler laughed, “Ohohohohohoh Yes! Crip Lord Ozai will love the taste of your fried birdy feathers in our sacrificial salt circle where only the thiccest of birds are used”. 

Scokka felt a tear roll down his chubby cheek, “Приветствую нашего короля Путина”   
*All hail our king Putin*.


	3. Three uwu

Toaf scuddled into the nest, her scrawny talons clicking on the wood. GAang, Katra, and Zukro were already there, hocking on some worms that were slithering over Iroh’s fatty, plump, morbidly obese bird stomach. There was a certain scent in the air, a je ne sais quoi… Ah yes, L-U-S-T. The stench of pure lust drafted across the bristly nest.

“Hey bird fuckers! I thought we were gonna find Skoks?” Toaf squaked, flapping her wings. Katra looked up, chewing her plump fat worm.

“We will! When we have enough energy from the worms. GAang! Gimme that lil’ squiggly worm,” Katra sang, jumping up and down in the nest in high anticipation. GaAng slurped it up and hocked it into her open beak.

Zkuko sat his lil’ birdy ass on the nest, “Hm. We need weapons. Talons and beaks won’t be enough. The Crips are powerful and could defeat us with a flap of a wing”.

GAang backed it up on Katra while making eye contact with Zukro. “Don’t worry Zpuku! You have me!” He oh so softly rolled his birdy hips on her with great gusto.

Karta’s cheeks, front and back, became flushed and she started choking on the worm GAAng had McHocked into her mouth. Topher just cackled as she bitch slapped Katarar, causing her to spew wormy chunks across the nest, towards Zupko.

Being the very cash money femboy he is, Zlutko caught the gunky bits in his mouth. No need to waste such a delicacy after all. GAang’s talons became weak watching the act, so he fell to the nest floor, while still holding eye contact with Zzuzu. 

“Wow, Zoko! Can you teach me that?” he asked exasperatedly.

Zlooku looked down at GaAng with absolute disgust and complete distaste, “You are pitiful. You will never be great. You will never live up to your potential. You will never be me. You dirty. Fucking. Bird boy.”

“LITTLE BITCH BIRD BOY!!” Toaf cackled, flapping her wings and hopping around the nest, shaking her tail feather like the boss ass bitch she is, taunting GaAng. 

GaAng frowned, scooting his ass over to Uncle Irok who was snoring loudly, “Snuggle me Uncle Iru! I sad. I sad boi.” 

“LMAO! Imagine raising a pussy little bitchy bird boi,” Toip screeched.   
“Topar, I didn’t have any parents…” GAang cried, burrowing his dumb fucking face into Iroh’s once-wormed belly.

“WE KNOW!” They all squaaaaaaa-ed in pure glee as they flung twigs at him.

“It’s okay GAng Bang! This is just to add to your character and make you stronger against the Crips insults,” BIroh explained.

GaAng nodded with watery eyes, “Yes Biroh...you understAND ME!” he clung to the thicc dumpster truck of an uncle. Biroh shoved GaAng off of him, making him squeal like a pig.

He began to stand, shaking the next as everyone’s talons gripped onto it for dear life. He took a deep breath, filling his round bird belly with air, “TOMORROWWWW!” he bellowed.

“We infiltrate…..the CRIPS!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know if I should continue this crackassery down below. The council will be awaiting your response. :)


End file.
